One Shots - Twins!
by Ciel-Souffle Nya
Summary: As a strong theory on the internet Ciel phantomhive have a twin, the Ciel we know isnt the REAL Ciel and he stole his twin brothers name. IN THESE ONE SHOTS THEY ARE OF CIEL AND HIS TWIN BROTHER IN MISHAPS OR FUNNY SHENANIGANS, FLUFF? the unknown Ciel we know now is staying Ciel but the real Ciel will be called Sky... get it? didnt think so... ANYWAYS ENJOY AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW
1. Asylum Twins

***Asylum-Twins***

As Ciel and his Aunt-Ann walked through the doors of the Asylum, they aproached the desk and asked if they could see Sky, Ciels twin brother.

Ciel was coverd in a fluffy hoodie holding two bitter rabbit plushies in his arms and madam red mearly wore anything in red.

As the woman helped walk them to the correct room, she opend the door and let Sky see his visitors.

"Sky. Family visitors are here to see you, be good okay?" The nice lady said as she headed back towards the front desk to assist anyone else who may need her assistance and with paper work.

Sky looked up to see Aunt-Ann and his twin brother Ciel.

"Ciel! Aunt-Ann!" Sky yelled happily as he ran upto them both and gave them a great big hug.

"Antie?" Ciel asked as he looked up at her as she was hugging his twin brother Sky.

"Yes?"

"Can me and Sky play? Pleasee..." Ciel begged his auntie.

"Alright, i shall be back soon, if you need me Ciel i will be in the cafe"

"Alright Aunt-Ann" Ciel smiled hugely and gave his brother one of the stuffed animals he had brought with him, he also had a mini suit case filled with little clothes for the rabbit to wear.

At the moment Sky and Ciel was pretenting that the rabits are pacients in the hospital and that the rabbits are helping each on another.

That is, until Ciel accadently cut his finger on a tag he was trying to get off a new peice of bunny clothing, he stood up and went to look for madam red.

Sky on the other hang was playing with the rabbits still until madam red walked in.

"Come on Ciel time to go" She said as she spotted Sky under the covers of the bed.

The boy looked up tilted his head and stood up and walked to leave the Asylum.

But it wasnt Ciel that left... It was Sky.

Alarms went off and doctors were rushing past each other sucsessfully scareing Ciel as the boy ran to look for madam red his hoodie fell down, to show his beautiful grey blue locks of hair on his face.

Ciel began to get an Anxiety attack as he looked around frantacly for his aunty only to bump into a chest and fall backwards.

"There you are Sky, we was worried were you went, why are you out of your room?" a doctor with black hair with crimson eyes asked as he aproached Ciel on the floor clearly mistaking him for Sky his twin brother.

"Wha-? im not Sky! im Ciel!" Ciel protested as he leaned on his hands and knees coffing haing a small panic.

"Of course, Sky means Ciel in french" the man leaned down to help the poor boy out.

Rachel and Vincent desided to call the twins the same name but to get the right name so they are not confuzed they changed one of there names to translate into french.

"Let go of me!" Ciel struggled as he was carried under the doctors arms and carried back to his twin brothers bedroom only to find no one is there but a lump under the covers, it was the other stuffed rabbit laying down, who was getting bed rest cause it was ill.

"Now now, Sky, you have been a good boy lately lets not change that" the doctor said.

"Who even are you!? and let me go!" Ciel gritted his teeth as he was placed on the door and the doctor close the door behind them.

"Sebastian, Michaelis. Remember?" Sebastian the doctor questioned the mental pacient or so he thought.

"You go me wrong im not Sky im Ciel" Ciel protested again as he tryed to open the doors in a panic.

Before Sebastian replyed Ciel slapped him across the face "Let. Me... Out. Now...!" Ciel protested glareing daggers at the man, Sebastian sighed and lifted the boy off his feet and put him onto the bed holding him down.

"If you dont calm down, i will make you calm down" Sebastian thretend in a calmish toan of voice as to not scare the child to much.

"No! im Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, not Sky Phantomhive!"

Sebastian sighed again as the boy thrashed around, Ciel knew that he would go mad here and wouldn't be able to get out.

Sebastian got a needle out of his pocket and as soon as Ciel saw it he froze up looking at it, completely shaken and hardly responceive as his needle fobia returned hitching his breath, but not to much.

He was so scared he didn't notice how Sebastian rolled Ciel onto his belly and pulled down his pants, Ciel panicked and tryed to get up onlny to be pushed down harder and a sharp pain shot through his rear.

"OW!" Ciel cried out loud as Sebastian stood the needle into his butt and injected the sleeping serum.

"Im not Sky...! Im his broth-" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence as he passed out.


	2. Water Fighting Twins

***Water Fighting-Twins***

After Ciel woke up from that horrible Asylum dream he and his brother was playing...

It was currently 1 o'clock in the Phantomhive mantion and the two twins are having a water fight in the mantion, each possesing a water gun.

"HA! GOTCHA!" One of the twins yelled.

While he was gloating in his victory the other twin, Ciel, squerted him back as revenge.

"HA!" Ciel yelled laughing and running down the stairs as Sky chased him, both boys tumble as they fell down the stairs only to hurt themself on the bottom.

"Oww..." Sky sniffled as Ciel did the same.

"Nyaa..." Ciel whined as Sky did yet again the same.

In all honesty they had no reason to cry they only fell on the last step.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive cam running into the crying and comforted the two twins, both twins looked at each other, they winked and nodded and in a blink of an eye they squrted there parents in the face with there water guns.

Both parents jumped in shocks nearly dropping the twins, they put them down and rubbed there wet faces and when they opend them up again they say Ciel and Sky high five each other in the air and run off squerting Sebastian there butler on the way out.

"What was that about, if i may ask my lord, lady" Sebastian the house butler asked as he approatched the drenched parents with a held out hankerchef.

"Kids will be kids" Rchel chuckled as she nodded to the twins behind her husband who didn't know they was there, neather did Sebastian.

"GOTCHAS!" both twins Sky and Ciel yelled at the same time as they squrted Vincent there dad and there butler Sebastian.

Rachel laughed and high fived them both.

"Rachel dont encourage them" Vincent warned clearly anoyed he has to change his clothes.

Sebastian smirked and winked at the twins causeing them both to give a pink small blush and giggle high fiveing there butler.

"Got you good din' we Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed you did my young lords, may i suggest something?" Sebastian said to the to twins gaining both attention while Vincent wiped his face Rachel was conforting her husband.

Sebastian leaned down to wisper to the two boys "Have you ever tryed water bombs?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sebastian!" Vincent yelled at putting ideas into his kids heads, he already got teased and abused by his two 10 year old sons.

Rachel giggled and supported the idea and suggested more "Ever tried the bucket trick?" Rachel giggled a laugh.

"Rachel!" Vincent told his wife off "Not helping!"

"We will be sure to try them out yes-"

"-they seam to be great and-"

"-stupendus ideas Sebastian-"

"-and mum"

Ciel and Sky finished each others sentences and ran off to go do the jobs.

Vincent came storming into the living room where Rachel and Sebastian was talking with a cup of tea, both luck up and laugh hesterically.

Rachel leaned over to Sebastian and whisperd in his ear "Im glad i also told them to use flower after" she giggled as she watched Vincent storm into the room onnly hearing fits of laughter on the other side of the door.

"You.." Vincent pointed his finger at Rachel and Sebastian.

Sebastian and Rachel laughed again at Vincent as he huffed and said...

"I'm going to go and hibranate for a few years until the children are old egnough"

They laughed again.

behind the door they heard there dad Vincent and laughed and then he burst through the door glareing at them.

Gulp...

Funs over...

Dad was serious...

"I will deal with you two later..." Vincent gritted his teeth and got ready in some new clothes.


	3. Punished Twins

***Punished-Twins***

Ciel and Sky was sitting on the edge of there shared double king sized bed when there father came into the room.

Sky and Ciel look up then back down at there hands that held the empty water guns.

"Now, i am not happy one bit, it was funny at first but as the days prolonged you carried on to get worse and worse in things you do such as your behaviour, i am very, disopointed in you two" Vincent scolded.

"And i supoose you know what coming?" Vincent there dad questioned.

Ciel adn Sky gulped and slowly nodded there heads at the same time.

There father seemed like a nice man on the public view and every were else but some times he carnt take it to much and cracked, like now.

"Very well then, whos first?" Vincent ask the two.

Silence.

"Very well then, Ciel come" Vincent held out his hand and sat down the the chair in there bedroom, he lay Ciel over his knees as Sky watched in horror, he didnt wasnt this fate it was scary to the two boys.

"I beleve 5 spanks are in order"

Ciel tryed to get up only to be pushed back down again.

"No... please... im sorry..." Ciel whined and begged his father.

"Every child is sorry during the punishment Ciel"

Smack! Ciel went still, in shock his body froze.

Smack!

Smack! Ciel was whimpering.

Smack! Thats is Ciel bega to cry now.

SMACK! one final harsh smack and the child was bawlng up in tears sobbing into his fathers trousers.

"What do you say?" Vincent questoned the child.

"S-s Sorry.." Ciel trembled and walked away from his dad laying down on his and his twins bed belly down back up as to not hurt is bottom.

"Sky" Vincent called.

Sky looked p and gulped "I- I- I dont want to..." Sky whisperd.

"Now" Vincent said and Sky came rushing over in no time.

Sky was also pulled over his knee and receaved 5 slaps to the rear until both children apologzed and they were sobbing on there bed in a ball intwineing each others legs as means of comfort.

"I will see you both down at dinner" Vincent called as he left the room


End file.
